The invention relates to a light fitting, in particular a ceiling light fitting, with several reflective and/or refractive bodies, in particular facetted glass elements which are lit by means of light guided by several optical fibres, wherein the end areas of the optical fibres are held in at least one support.
Such a light fitting is known from DE-A-195 36 400. In such arrangement, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling is illuminated with light originating from optical fibres distributed over the ceiling which terminate in the ceiling area.